Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a printing system and a printing method, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional printing system and a method for three-dimensional printing.
Description of Related Art
Along with the staggering advancements of science and technology today, people are no longer satisfied with the two-dimensional copying technology. In recent years, solid printing technology, namely three-dimensional (3D) printing technology makes a solid object can also be printed for reproduction, which thus is able to quickly and inexpensively mass-produce products.
The 3D printing technology can be used in mold manufacturing, industrial design and other fields in order to create models. In recent years, some products are also directly manufactured with the 3D printing technology. In particular, for some high-value applications (such as hip or teeth, or some aircraft parts), the 3D printing technology have been used to make the above-mentioned parts. In general, the three-dimensional printing technology design process is: first, through a computer-aided design (CAD) or a computer animation modelling software, performing modelling; and then, slicing the built 3D model into a plurality of cross-sectional layers so as to guide a printer for printing layer by layer.
However, for an existed physical object, people need to additionally use artificial means and through a CAD or a computer animation modelling software to scan the physical object followed by performing 3D printing. In this way, not only it is difficult to improve the accuracy of the reproduction, but also it spends additional time and labor, thereby increases the cost of reproduction. Therefore, how to accurately and efficiently obtain the profile of an object to be reproduced has become one of the issues to be solved in the three-dimensional printing technology now.